


Breakfast in Bed

by Pandora_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Cute Stucky, Fluff, M/M, cohabiting stucky, cook!steve, new stucky romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Rose/pseuds/Pandora_Rose
Summary: Still marveling at the fact his longtime best friend is now his boyfriend Steve wakes up to a sleeping Bucky beside him. And decides to get up and make them breakfast in bed.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic, also my first Stucky fic. 
> 
> Was written in the hopes of cheering a friend up.

Steve rolled over, smiling as he saw Bucky still asleep, his chest steadily rising and falling. He gently sat up, trying not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend as he went to make breakfast for the two of them.

He loved Bucky, he had done for a long time, but only fully realized it lately. It broke his heart that they could only be open with their feelings and their relationship in their own flat. That they had to pretend that they weren't together outside these four walls.

He padded out into their kitchen and quietly got to making breakfast, scrambled eggs on toast and coffee. His favourite breakfast - and the one he can make with the least amount of noise. As much as they had made their flat homely, it was small and the sound carried far too well around it. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Bucky up, or not yet. He wanted to surprise him, with breakfast in bed. He didn't need to, he knew that, but he wanted to. He still couldn't believe his luck. Bucky had always seemed so into girls that he couldn't imagine them being together however much he'd wanted to be.

The kitchen was soon filled with the smell of coffee and cooked eggs, which made Steve hungrier than he was when he walked out of the bedroom, he quickly poured two coffees and arranged the food onto plates and put them on the one tray that they seemed to have acquired when moving in; from where, or who, he had no idea. Picking up the tray he headed back into the bedroom, to see a now half-awake Bucky sitting up in bed.

"Good Morning," He smiled, walking towards Bucky's side of the bed.  
"Morning" Bucky mumbled, his voice thick with sleepiness. He smiled when he saw the tray that Steve was holding. "You made breakfast?"  
"Yeah." He replied, resting the tray down on the cabinet beside the bed. "Here you go." He passed Bucky one of the plates and some cutlery and put a mug off coffee onto the cabinet. before taking the tray around to his own side of the bed and sitting back down he grabbed his food and coffee and settled down.  
He looked over at Bucky, who was sat there staring at his plate. "Tuck in," Steve nodded at the plate. "Before it gets cold." He gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning his attention to his eggs.

They ate in silence, Steve kept sneaking glances at Bucky, making sure he was okay.  
"That was great." Bucky smiled as he put his knife and fork down on his empty plate He leaned back against the headboard with a content smile on his face. "You Mr Rogers are a fabulous cook."  
"I try my best." Steve blushes at the compliment. He'd always liked being in the kitchen, it was something he was good at. Bucky could fight well, he could cook well.  
"Well, your best is great." Bucky smiles. He puts his arm behind Steve. "Now we're fed and watered come back here." He says with a mischevious grin on his face.


End file.
